The market for mobile communication devices is ever increasing and mobile communication devices with different features are continuously being introduced. Along with new functionality, different types of mobile communication devices are also being manufactured. One type of mobile communication device is a slider phone.
A slider, or slider phone, typically includes two portions, whereby one of the two portions slides with respect to the other portion between open and closed positions. In the closed position, the user is typically unable to access any of the phone functionality (or can only access limited phone functionality) and in the open position, the user is able to access all phone functionality. The sliding movement is generally enabled via an assembly located within the phone connecting the two portions together. Many current assemblies suffer from various disadvantages such as the two portions only being able to move between two positions, namely open and closed; susceptibility to water intrusion as there are plenty of openings and cutouts within the assembly; or lack of unidirectional movement for multi-position phones.